flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
I This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, ---- Harry made his way into camp silently. He had been sneaking out now that he'd become five moons. Anna made her way to Ivy to chat with her. Janja ducked his head slyly as he eyed the trainees. They seemed small, smaller than his new large size at least. Shenzi sauntered to her brother Fuli following. Fuli had just recently begun to feel something for the deputy. (Can this be archived along with Scorch and Flame; I tried posting there but my phone lags too much) — Ryewhisker 02:37, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Roran nibbled on a paw, while Nocturne relaxed in the trainee's den. Tesla did her best to keep up with Ivy. 14:19, August 11, 2016 (UTC) (i'll just wrap this up) After giving Tesla a border tour, she returned to camp and instructed her new trainee to rest up for the next day. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 14:59, August 11, 2016 (UTC) "Long day?" Anna asked the tabby leader doing her beat to make small talk. It had become impossible to keep her kittens from getting into trouble and they'd be made trainees very soon. Shenzi and Fuli sat watching as Harry and Janja wrestles. Both toms clashed laughing as they did so. Harry being much smaller used his weight to his advantage against his much bigger litter-mate. "Janja's gonna win," Fuli said toying with her mouse. It had been at least two days since Harry had even looked at Triumph. Sure, she loved Harry and by all means she liked Triumph's character but if the molly wasn't careful she'd end up getting herself killed. — Ryewhisker 23:01, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Ivy watched the young cats fight, studying them critically and shaking her head. Too petty, no real fight in them- if this was DarkClan's future... the she-cat stood up. Despite her seeming ease during her run with Tesla, Ivy was quite tired, but this was something she had to do. She'd made a promise to Anna a while back, and decided to keep it. The golden-brown leader made her way to where the trainees were fighting and stood a paw-length away. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:27, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Tesla slinked into the trainee's den, her paws and legs sore, and her lungs burning. Made for power, not speed, but she'd learn. She'd strengthen her weaknesses, become even greater than her mother, and then avenge her.---- Triumph sleeped at Stella's belly while the Queen groomed Roran, who let out a squeak. 23:38, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Ivy stared at the trainees, hazel-green eyes cold. " Who are your mentors?" All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:43, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Harry and Janja stood back surprised. "Who? Us?" Ja ja asked with a smirk. "Nobody we're just kits but we're ready to become trainees." He said proudly. Harry snorted. "Oh please, you call what you were doing fighting?" He teased his litter-mate. Sure the two could actually fight but if it came down to it and Harry had to choose over a dumb she-cat and his brother it'd be his brother but then again depends on the situation. Fuli slunk to her brothers sides along with Shenzi. Anna watched Ivy curiously as she talked. — Ryewhisker 23:48, August 11, 2016 (UTC) " Many thanks for that- if you had mentors, I'd be seriously worried. Now, would you like to learn how to fight like real soldiers?" Ivy's tail swished side to side. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:56, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Janja grinned solely before speaking. "Right on," he said. Harry felt his heart leap before he answered. "Yes," he said crouching down to let his belly fur brush the dirt. Janja glanced at Fuli who seemed to be watching the deputy. "Earth to Fuli," Shenzi said swiping a paw in front of nose. Fuli "blushed" before speaking. "How do we do that?" She asked. — Ryewhisker 23:59, August 11, 2016 (UTC) " You stop bickering and squabbling like a gaggle of geese, for one," Ivy snapped. " I've been observing. Now, all of you, what's the first move you make in a fight?" All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:10, August 12, 2016 (UTC) "Go for the throat," Harry suggested while Janja said something about knocking them down and assualting them aggressively. — Ryewhisker 00:11, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne curled up in the trainee's den in a corner, keeping to himself, silent per usual. He was due to be a soldier, but he feared that he'd fail. He was too...passive, not aggressive. 00:14, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Ivy exhaled slowly. " All obvious but effective options. However," Ivy said, " they'll probably dodge, as the threat kicks in their adrenaline. First, you have to intimidate them and confuse them. ''Then ''you go for the kill. It gets much less blood on you." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:23, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Harry grinned seeing the movement in his head before slightly nudging Janja who grinned. "When do we get to become trainees?" Asked Fuli. Harry felt Shenzi shift nervously obviously eager for that answer. Anna watched proudly as her kittens listened to Ivy speak. — Ryewhisker 00:50, August 12, 2016 (UTC) " When you're ready," Ivy said shortly. " Which you aren't. Step up your game, and then I'll consider," the golden-brown leader fixed each kit with her stare before turning away. " Start practicing. I'll be watching." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:55, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Fuli watched as the golden-brown tabby left and sighed. "We're never gonna be-oof!" She said before huffing as a solid body slammed into hers. Shenzi grinned her challenge and raised a brow. Fuli narrowed her gaze shaking off her ginger and white fur. She kept her claws sheathed and attacked the skinny molly with force throwing her a few feet. Shenzi, however, was not giving up that easily. If Ivy was watching the kitten would fight until she died or at least passed out. Meanwhile, Janja reared back colliding one of his large front paws against Harry's smaller, muscular paw. The soft-furred tabby bared his sharp teeth jumping forward before feigning to the left then to the right and knocking his larger brother down. This didn't faze Janja a single bit. The larger tom attacked with more force than Shenzi had and felt their bodies collide. If Ivy was watching maybe if they fought with pride and actually meaning them they'd be made trainees. — Ryewhisker 01:03, August 12, 2016 (UTC) After some time observing Anna's litter, Ivy decided they were up to par for becoming trainees. " Cats of DarkClan!" Ivy called from her place on the Highthing. " We have four new trainees to welcome into our ranks. Harry, Fuli, Janja, and Shenzi... you are of age to be apprenticed. As a promise I made to your mother a while ago, I will mentor all four of you myself." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 01:31, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Roran, pelt all clean now (but fluffed back up because of his squirminess), eagerly sat beside his brother and sister, his eyes shining. Today was the day, they'd be made trainees! Triumph sat proudly, her head held high, chest puffed out, and pelt well-groomed. She had grown into a surprisingly beautiful young cat...if only her personality was more attractive. 02:12, August 12, 2016 (UTC) " In addition," Ivy continued. " Roran, Atarangi, Sourise, and Triumph are ready for their ceremonies as well. Roran, you will be mentored by Cliff. Atarangi, you will be mentored by Angus. Sourise, your mentor will be Talon, and Triumph, your mentor will be your father. Dash." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 02:17, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Atarangi, puffing out his chest, scuttled off. Sourise wanted to follow her brother, but she was too slow, as Talon had already caught up with her. "C'mon, we're starting training now. No time to waste." ---- Dash approached Triumph uneasily. -- 05:41, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Angus lashed his long thin tail with a cold glare he motioned for his apprentice to follow. Meanwhile the four troublesome siblings grinned and the four knew then they'd be the most known I'm the clan. Anna watched as the four parted to do what Ivy needed them too. Harry, however, had his eye on learning what he could from her. Because if she trusted him he had a shot at becoming leader. The ginger and white tabby swallowed before walking up to her. Meanwhile, Janja made his way past Angus then Sourise giving both a sneer. The ginger and white tom was equal to that of the size of a young spike. Neither small but also not average either. Fuli swallowed nervously before walking to the deputy. "H-hi," she whispered eyes wide. Shenzi rolled her eyes at her three siblings and went on her way to terrorize any cat she could. Being much bigger than a normal molly she had size on her side. Shenzi sauntered past Triumph and Dash casting both a weird look. "Dude, she's your daughter not a dog." The ginger and white molly snapped before continuing out of camp. — Ryewhisker 06:13, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Atarangi, realizing he'd failed at escaping, followed his mentor in defeat. ---- Dash scowled heavily at Shenzi: the black spike could've easily beaten the cheeky Trainee up but he decided against it. ---- Sourise, ignoring Janja, turned to Talon. "Yes, Talon," the she-cat mewed, falling in belind he-- 08:05, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Tesla scooted from the trainees' den, displeased with her mentor's decision. She had no interest n training withose chums, who battled like playing kits. If only her mother was still around...the chocolte toroiseshell curled up and fell asleep.---- Triumph approached her father quickly, while Roran happily ran over to Cliff. Yes, one of the greatest! 12:13, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Ivy, too, wasn't quite happy- but it was necessary. The leader leapt down from the rock, having sent her trainees to build their own nests. She sat, waiting for whoever got done first- Tesla with her nap, or the new trainees with their duties. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 12:21, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Harry and Fuli quickly finished their duties before meeting back up with Ivy. The golden tabby leader looked upset that she had to mentor them. As it was only because of Anna she was. — Ryewhisker 14:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Having not slept for over a day, Tesla continued to sleep. Her body needed to rest if it was to get even stronger. Her legs were surprisingly sore, burning with agony, but she was used to this by now.---- Cliff sent Roran off to make his nest, quite a bit pleased with his apprentice. Because he had been spoiled by Stella (despite his complaints), he was very healthy and surprisingly strong. His good personality was a bit of a shocker as well, for Cliff had expected him to be a little snob. 23:20, August 13, 2016 (UTC) " Alright, you two," Ivy said quickly. " We're going on a territory tour. Don't tarry," the golden leader said, hurridely running to the exit. (i did not spell that word righttt) All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:22, August 13, 2016 (UTC) (think stella will have one last litter, and then die...while giving birth) Stella was happily to finally be back in the spike's den. No more worry about Amber, no more annoying kits...she was finally free. 23:30, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Harry pushed ahead of his silent sister casting her an odd look. He'd noticed her soft looks for Akamaru but hadn't said anything. Fuli noticed her brother's look and snarled pushing oast him to follow Ivy. She knew he knew about her being attracted to Akamaru but hadn't went to reveal anymore. — Ryewhisker 00:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy purposely led them through rough sections of forest- testing them to see where they stood physically. She pointed out kittypets, telling her trainees that on no accounts should they ever speak to one, unless it was to threaten them with their lives. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:10, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh great...she had forgotten alll about that fling she had with that freakishly weird tom about a quarter moon ago. Stella grumbled to herself before rolling onto her back. Fine, this would be her last litter...if she didn't kill the kits first. 00:32, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy led her group of trainees along the FlameClan and ScorchClan borders, telling them that both Clans were their sworn enemies. She led them through rough terrain on the way back to camp in order to see how each coped. Before entering camp, Ivy stopped. " Who wants to attack me?" Good morning! You're going to die. 14:55, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja sneered thinking he could beat the cat that was smaller than him. "I will," he said stepping up. Harry and Fuli watched him before bursting out laughing. "Is he serious?" The ginger tom finally said. Fuli felt herself shrink down under her leader's gaze and glanced up to see Akamaru. — Ryewhisker 15:49, August 24, 2016 (UTC) (there is no way akamuru could be there, they are outside camp and training). Ivy crouched down, eyes gleaming. " Alright. Do your best." Good morning! You're going to die. 16:14, August 24, 2016 (UTC) (Oh sorry ^^ ignore it then) Janja crouched circling the molly slowly. The ginger tabby sizing his mentor up. He noticed she had grown plump and fur even looked softer. With that said, Janja hurled himself at the she-cat putting his weight into his attack. — Ryewhisker 16:16, August 24, 2016 (UTC) (it's fine, just make sure to read the post fully next time, lol) Ivy was impressed by the trainee's speed. She sidestepped, but felt his claws snag her long fur as he flew past. Good morning! You're going to die. 16:17, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay